Le McDonalds du Checkpoint Charlie
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: 1989. Gilbert était le dernier à quitter l'entreprise. Après un dernier regard dans les locaux vides, il a éteint la lumière. Et là, il est vraiment parti en Allemagne de l'Ouest. Il ne voit pas Ivan qui l'observe de loin, un peu indigné. Mais étrangement, il n'intervient pas. Sûrement qu'il en a marre de tirer sur ceux qui essayent d'escalader le Mur. Il s'est pas engagé pour ça.


Je suis actuellement en voyage en Allemagne, et c'est ce qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour écrire cette petite histoire que j'espère, vous aimerez lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, Himaruya est toujours son créateur et propriétaire.

Il y aura du PruCan, en quelques sortes (je n'en ai jamais fait) et du RusAme (ça par contre, j'en ai écrit pleeeein, oula, ma flamme d'amour pour ce couple ne s'éteindra décidément jamais).

L'histoire se passe après la chute du mur de Berlin mais ça vous l'avez deviné parce que vous êtes trop intelligents et puis vous avez lu le résumé, aussi.

Brefouille, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Gilbert a montré son passeport à cet officier – Braginski, un capitaine d'après son insigne, celui-ci l'a juste regardé avec un air indéchiffrable, entre la rage d'avoir perdu cette bataille, le chagrin de voir son idéologie s'effondrer et peut être même un peu de peine à l'idée de le voir partir pour toujours… Ou alors ça, c'était juste le soit-disant prussien qui se faisait des idées. Mais en tout cas, cette fois, Gilbert n'avait plus peur de Braginski. Il savait que ce démon en uniforme militaire tout droit venu d'URSS ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. D'ailleurs, Ivan avait posé son fusil par terre. Il se pinça la lèvre, semblant tout faire pour contenir sa rage, et rendit à l'est-berlinois son passeport de la RDA.

Puis il quitta son poste, emportant le communisme avec lui, hors de ce petit bout d'Allemagne.

* * *

Gilbert avait tout de suite regretté de ne pas avoir pris de voiture. Ça lui avait pris une heure pour longer le mur partiellement détruit jusqu'au checkpoint. Une heure de plus qui s'écoulait et le séparait de son frère. La RDA avait fêté ses quarante ans cette année et lui, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'autorisation pour passer à l'ouest et revoir Ludwig. Son petit frère, qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un fast food. Gilbert n'avait jamais mangé dans un fast food. Et à la fin du repas, il regrettait de ne pas avoir connu McDonalds plus tôt. Et dans un coin de rue, il crut voir la silhouette de Braginski, maussade, donner un coup de pied dans une cannette de coca qui traînait par terre.

Ivan, c'était avec émotion qu'il avait participé à la dernière relève de la garde, devant la Cathédrale protestante de Berlin. Puis il avait rangé l'uniforme et fait ses valises pour retourner en URSS. Mais avant, il voulait voir un peu de pays parce que bon, y en a marre, au bout de dix ans, de faire des rondes autour de l'arrondissement de Mitte tous les jours sans voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourquoi pas même faire un gros doigt d'honneur à son interdiction de pénétrer le secteur américain, en tant que soldat soviétique. De toute façon, avec l'effervescence allemande depuis la chute du Mur, tout le monde renoncera à lui demander ses papiers d'identité.

* * *

Quand Gilbert a retrouvé Ludwig, il s'est jeté dans ses bras et a fondu en larmes. Et les deux frères sont restés comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. En théorie, les garde-frontières auraient dû contrôler ses papiers d'identité mais devant la foule d'est-berlinois de plus en plus grosse qui se pressait devant les brèches creusées dans le mur, ils avaient fini par laisser tomber. Gilbert avait mis plusieurs minutes à se décider avant de traverser le mince espace recouvert de gravillons qui le séparait de la liberté. Il se sentit éclaboussé par un concitoyen un peu trop enthousiaste qui avait secoué sa bouteille de champagne avant de l'ouvrir, mais ne bougea pas. Ludwig avait changé. Il s'était coupé les cheveux. Et il était marié à une belle italienne, maintenant. Et vers 3h du matin, Gilbert est épuisé et un peu ivre mais heureux. Le père des deux frères les a rejoint en voiture, armé d'un fusil pour faire sauter les dernières colonnes qui empêchent ce foutu morceau de mur de tomber. Il ne voit pas Ivan qui les observe de loin, un peu indigné. Mais étrangement, il n'intervient pas. Sûrement qu'il en a marre de tirer sur ceux qui essayent d'escalader le Mur. Il s'est pas engagé pour ça.

Ivan déménage, donc. Mais miracle, il garde un boulot à Berlin. Mais garde-frontière, ça devient un peu surfait, puis y a plus aucune frontière à surveiller puisque comme le disent les journaux, « Berlin redevient Berlin ». Il passe donc du checkpoint Alpha au checkpoint Charlie, et là où il est placé, le vent lui apporte l'odeur du McDonalds d'en face et lui donne la gerbe. Il se souvient qu'il y a vingt ans, ici-même, les chars soviétique et américains se faisaient face et avec la tension grandissante, on passait pas loin de tout faire péter et repartir en guerre. Un collègue lui fait passer un sac de nourriture – parce qu'il préfère continuer d'ingurgiter des rations militaires en boîte plutôt qu'essayer le menu maxi best of. Sauf que lorsqu'il ouvre les sacs pour voir les boîtes, la déception et l'agacement réapparaissent lorsqu'il voit ce qui est tamponné sur les conserves : _« Nourriture fournie par les États-Unis d'Amérique_ _aux citoyens de Berlin-Est_ _. Interdiction de vente. »_ Sans déconner ?

* * *

Gilbert aussi, il change de travail. La compagnie de garagistes qui l'engageait a inévitablement été plombée par la concurrence et a fini par être liquidée. Gilbert était le dernier à quitter l'entreprise. Après un dernier regard dans les locaux vides, il a éteint la lumière. Et il est vraiment parti en Allemagne de l'Ouest. Pour l'instant, il vit chez Ludwig et sa femme mais quand il aura retrouvé un travail et échangé sa monnaie pour le deutschemark, il trouvera un appartement. Et commencera une nouvelle vie, loin, bien loin de sa petite république socialiste décédée après quarante ans de loyaux services.

Ivan parcourt tous les graffitis qui décorent le côté ouest du mur de Berlin. Et celui qui le dérange le plus doit être celui du baiser entre Brejnev et Honecker, que l'artiste a nommé _Mon Dieu, aide-moi à survivre à cet amour mortel_. Pourtant, cela ne devrait lui faire ni chaud ni froid ; dans son pays, c'était normal de s'embrasser sur les lèvres, entre hommes, dans certaines circonstances. Ce n'était qu'un signe de fraternité. Mais toute la symbolique derrière ce graffiti odieux montrant bien que la plupart n'avaient rien compris le perturbait ; un baiser chaud pour faire fondre une guerre froide ? Définitivement la plus grosse connerie qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Il se retourne quand il entend quelqu'un éclater de rire, et jauge du regard l'un de ces connards arrogants de soldats américains.

 **« Ça vous choque, ce genre d'image ?**

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?** Demande Ivan, de son anglais plus qu'approximatif, agacé. L'autre écarquille les yeux en entendant son accent et merde, il aurait dû fermer sa gueule.

 **\- Tu es russe ? Whoa, j'en ai jamais rencontré, de ce côté de la frontière. J'ai juste vu les chars. Pas mal d'ailleurs. »**

Il est débile, en fait ? Ivan a juste pas envie de lui parler. Il tend la main vers lui histoire de dire bonjour/au revoir et s'en aller, mais c'est uniquement par politesse. Et sans compter l'autre qui en rajoute une couche. Et parce qu'il est en territoire ennemi alors il a plutôt intérêt à pas faire de gaffe.

 **« Tu m'embrasses pas ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit bonjour chez toi ? »**

Et quand Ivan part en l'insultant de tous les noms et fulminant de colère, Alfred a toujours pas compris ce qu'il a fait de mal. Il est peut être un peu con. Mais il avait l'air sympa, ce type, pour un russe.

* * *

Ça fait deux semaines que Gilbert habite à l'Ouest et ça fait mal de l'avouer mais y a déjà deux ou trois trucs qui lui manquent ; genre la mayonnaise industrielle soviétique – la véritable mayonnaise est un déchet comparé à cette merveille – et surtout les patates de Spreewald qu'il avait l'habitude d'acheter. Tout ça a disparu depuis l'Ostalgie, la société de consommation a envahi son quotidien. « Elles viennent d'Italie du Sud », lui avait expliqué une vendeuse alors qu'il hésitait à acheter un sac de patates dans un supermarché. L'Italie du Sud. Des patates. Franchement, ça va pas ensemble. Mais bon. Maintenant, y a aucun risque de pénurie de nourriture et surtout de bandes d'encre pour la machine à écrire. Et au terme de ces deux semaines, il avait revu Ivan dans la rue et sans savoir pourquoi, il l'avait invité à manger. Au McDonalds, pourquoi pas, c'est pas cher, puis ça change. Braginski avait l'air au bout de sa vie mais il a accepté quand même.

Ivan l'avouera jamais mais ce hamburger chimique qu'on appelle le Big Mac, c'était pas si mal. Gilbert aime moins, en bon patriotique qu'il est, il préférera toujours ceux qui sont produits à Hambourg. Et en effet c'est pas cher mais bon, pour la qualité, si le prix du menu était monté au-delà de 5 deutschemarks, il aurait fait un scandale au service sanitaire. En sortant, il est retourné bosser et bizarrement, quand on y a goûté, l'odeur du fast food dérange beaucoup moins. Quand il a recroisé Alfred qui était consigné à travailler avec lui, il l'avait trouvé pas si méchant, finalement. Très maladroit, peut être pas si con que ça mais ça restait à prouver, mais surtout un cœur gros comme une maison. Au bout du quinzième jour de papotage amical, comme Alfred faisait une petite moue déçue à chaque fois que Ivan lui serrait froidement la main le matin, le russe l'a embrassé. Rapidement, à peine un frôlement de lèvres. Mais ça valait le coup, Alfred avait l'air super content. « Ça veut dire qu'on est amis ? » Avait-il demandé. On dirait bien que oui.

* * *

Un autre truc que Gilbert ne supportait pas à l'Ouest : Les gens étaient tous des cons arrogant. Il aimait bien le système de solidarité dans lequel il avait baigné pendant quarante ans. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce Mur qui les enfermait, la répression et la dictature, il aurait vraiment adoré le socialisme. A ses yeux, c'était un concept awesome, mais il avait simplement été mal appliqué. Du coup, quand il se retrouva à faire réparer sa vieille Trabant P50 et qu'il constata qu'il lui manquait de l'argent pour financer un nouveau moteur, il crut inévitablement que le vendeur allait l'envoyer chier. Mais pas du tout. Ce petit gars adorable, tout timide qui venait du Canada, c'était lui le sauveur de Gilbert : Il a pris de l'argent dans sa propre poche pour payer le moteur. Et franchement, l'allemand n'avait jamais vu ça, même pas dans sa petite république démocratique allemande tant aimée, qui lui manquait déjà beaucoup trop. Il a donc invité Matthew Williams au McDo pour le remercier. Bah quoi ? Il aimait bien manger là bas, c'était pas sa faute.

Ivan commençait à penser qu'il embrassait Alfred peut être un peu trop souvent. Mais l'américain était beaucoup trop naïf et content de s'être fait un pote communiste pour se douter qu'il y avait un problème. Par contre, quand il commençait à rouler des pelles à son ami russe en pleine rue, devant ses supérieurs, ça devenait légèrement problématique. Ivan avait dû trouver un mensonge à raconter pour lui dire pourquoi il fallait pas faire ça devant tout le monde. Et excepté cet incident, bah ils étaient comme deux amis basiques qui se racontaient leur vie.

 **« Arthur m'a quitté hier soir. Il a pété un vase, fait ses valises et il est parti** , marmonna Alfred un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés sur les escaliers du métro devant le checkpoint. Ivan ne releva pas, il connaissait l'orientation sexuelle d'Alfred. Par contre, il n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait un ''Arthur'' dans sa vie.

 **\- Tu as un copain ?** Il avait un copain et il continuait de l'embrasser quotidiennement, ça craignait pas un peu, ça ?

 **\- J'avais. Mais c'est pas grave. Il a jamais été très sympa. Comme il est plus vieux de dix ans, il s'occupe tout le temps de moi et c'est étouffant… Ça va mal entre nous depuis que je souhaite prendre un peu plus de… D'indépendance, disons. C'est pas d'un père dont j'ai besoin.**

 **\- De quoi tu as besoin, alors ?**

Le regard que lance Alfred à Ivan serait suggestif aux yeux de n'importe qui, mais Ivan croit toujours en son innocence. Il soutient son regard, attendant une réponse de vive voix. Alfred baisse le regard en soupirant.

 **\- De dormir. On déjeune ensemble, demain ?**

 **\- Comme tous les samedis. »**

Avant qu'il s'en aille, Ivan pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et Alfred, il ferme les yeux et profite bien de ce contact trop court.

Parce qu'il sait que Ivan ne lui donnera jamais plus que ça.

* * *

Plus le temps passe, plus Gilbert trouve que Matthew est awesome. Le petit bonhomme est cependant toujours aussi timide et gêné avec lui, et passe presque inaperçu tant il ne se fait pas remarquer. Il ne connaît pas du tout Berlin alors Gilbert lui fait visiter et redécouvre sa propre ville en même temps que lui. Au début, Matthew n'était pas du tout destiné à quitter son stand de pancakes monotone à Ottawa mais il a choisi de suivre – et surtout empêcher de faire des conneries à tout va – son frère et sa glorieuse carrière militaire, qui l'a emmené jusqu'en Allemagne. D'ailleurs, Matthew est préoccupé par le frère en question qui a l'air un peu malheureux en ce moment, mais sûrement rien de grave. Gilbert ne l'aime pas beaucoup, Alfred est une vraie pile électrique comparé à son frère, un moulin à paroles insensées, et surtout un type complètement arrogant, bien républicain et capitaliste comme il faut. Gilbert ne voit en lui qu'un connard arrogant là où Ivan décèle une naïveté enfantine et une gentillesse sans frontière, comme l'est désormais la belle Allemagne. Et contre toute attente, c'est grâce à Alfred que Gilbert va recroiser le chemin de Ivan.

Ce jour-là, Ivan avait emmené Alfred à une soirée qui n'avait pas du tout plu à l'américain ; en effet, quand on venait de l'occident et qu'on avait jamais vu ça, c'était un peu violent d'assister à un concert de métal dans un immeuble en ruines à moitié effondré par un bombardement, rempli de punks et de gothiques, où on se faisait passer de la drogue et toutes sortes d'alcools à 60 degrés et plus. Alfred, il préfère le jazz. Bah. Pas grave si ça ne lui plaît pas, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et il se trouve que Gilbert avait réussi à embarquer le frêle et timide Matthew à cette même soirée – mais comment a-t-il fait, me direz-vous ? Même moi j'en sais rien. Quand Gilbert a croisé le regard de Ivan, pour une fois, au lieu de coups ou de regards noirs, ils ont échangé un sourire. Puis Alfred est apparu de nulle part, sans remarquer que son frère était venu et qu'un type l'accompagnait, pour se jeter sur Ivan et lui rouler le patin du siècle. Et le russe l'avait laissé faire, il lui avait même rendu son geste parce que Alfred tenait pas du tout la vodka, parce que lui aussi il était un peu ivre et bordel, ils étaient là pour s'amuser librement. Alexander The Great du groupe Iron Maiden résonnait à fond dans le demi-appartement et c'était pas du tout du jazz mais ça ferait danser n'importe qui. Le lendemain sera jour de regret pour tout le monde.

* * *

Contre toute attente, Matthew avait trouvé la soirée sympa. Même sans avoir bu et après avoir nettoyé après la fête sans rechigner comme le petit être parfait qu'il était. La tête qu'il avait affiché en voyant les préservatifs usagés flottant dans la bière pouvait être catégorisée comme un événement historique mais malgré le dégoût, il avait tout rangé et tout lavé. Gilbert devait avouer qu'il était plutôt impressionné. Et comme en fin de matinée Matthew commençait à avoir mal aux mains et aux pieds, l'allemand l'avait ramené chez lui en voiture. Et c'est lorsque le canadien est allé chercher le courrier que tout a dérapé ; déjà, normalement, c'était Alfred qui devait ramasser le courrier le matin avant d'aller travailler mais visiblement, il n'était toujours pas rentré, et ensuite, il y avait une lettre inquiétante dont le contenu fit pâlir Matthew. Gilbert s'inquiéta aussitôt.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, le prix de l'électricité a encore augmenté ?**

 **\- Non. Ma fiancée est très malade… Je dois me rendre en France quelques temps. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. »**

Sa _fiancée_.

Quelque chose dans le cœur de Gilbert se brisa.

Et en effet, Alfred ne pouvait pas être chez lui puisqu'il avait dormi chez Ivan. Enfin, dormi… Tout est relatif. Disons que le russe n'avait absolument pas prévu que leur baiser de l'autre soir s'enflammerait au point de lui faire ressentir un tel _désir_ pour Alfred. Et que celui-ci n'avait pas du tout protesté quand son ami s'était collé à lui en lui ravageant les lèvres, puis le cou. Et il avait encore moins protesté quand il avait fallu écarter les jambes pour accueillir le russe en lui, au plus profond de lui. Le matin, premier réveillé, Ivan qui pensait que l'alcool lui ferait tout oublier se souvenait de chaque détail avec une précision chirurgicale : Il se souvenait de la vague de désir pur qui l'avait percuté sans qu'il ne voie rien venir, il se souvenait de la violence contenue, des halètements, des gémissements, des cris d'Alfred, il se souvenait des marques qu'il avait déposé à l'intérieur de son cou, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses… L'autre dormait toujours comme un bienheureux à côté de lui, ayant attrapé un bout de couverture comme en guise de peluche.

L'innocence pure.

Et quand Alfred s'est réveillé, avec la crainte de se faire rejeter après sa grosse, grosse connerie de hier soir, Ivan a tout de suite repris possession de son corps pas encore remis de hier soir. Et il a compris que désormais, lorsqu'ils s'embrasseraient, ce ne sera plus un signe de fraternité.

* * *

Matthew est resté longtemps en France, mais avait une correspondance régulière avec Gilbert. Ils auraient pu se téléphoner mais l'allemand avait encore son vieux fixe de la RDA qui avait beaucoup de mal à capter au-delà de Berlin. Puis les lettres c'était cool, il avait le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Au téléphone, il aurait fini par péter un boulon devant les paragraphes de Matthew qui décrivait en long, en large et en travers la beauté et les qualités de sa fiancée – désormais sa femme, qui allait beaucoup mieux – alors que lui, il avait compris qu'il crevait d'amour pour lui. Un jour, il s'est décidé à le lui avouer, ne pouvant plus porter ce secret trop lourd pour lui tout seul. Il avait écrit sa plus belle lettre. Sans aucune connerie, cette fois, très sérieusement. Il avait dépeint ses sentiments sur le papier, raconté depuis combien de temps ça durait et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi lui, pourquoi il le trouvait aussi extraordinaire, pourquoi il le subjuguait autant.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Et quand il renvoya une deuxième lettre précipitée en guise d'excuses, la mention « inconnu à cette adresse » apparut. Matthew était vraiment devenu un fantôme. Du moins dans sa vie. Et c'est dans le désespoir de son amour perdu qu'il a retrouvé Ivan.

La liaison de celui-ci avec Alfred a duré, et aurait pu durer encore plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu LE problème. Les deux amants avaient été frappés par ce truc sorti de nulle part appelé le Syndrome d'immunodéficience acquise. Ou le sida, dans le jargon. Alfred en était mort, comme une grosse pelletée de jeunes gens des années 1990 mais Ivan avait survécu. Mais au prix de quoi ? Un rein complètement foutu et une addiction aux médicaments. C'est pas une vie, ça. Il était devenu dépendant à l'alcool, comme tout bon russe qui se respecte d'après le cliché. Et c'est dans le désespoir de son amour perdu qu'il a retrouvé Gilbert.

Et comme ils n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre de leur vie, ils sont allé manger au McDo.


End file.
